Sorry I Left You
by Nieru
Summary: Sakura masih belum terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Aku selalu menunggunya dan melihat perubahan yang terjadi sekecil apapun. Setiap hari Sasuke-kun tidak pernah lelah untuk melihat kabar kekasihnya. Sedangkan aku menjadi saksi bisu diantara mereka berdua. Aku mencintai Sasuke-kun. Tapi dia tidak pernah sekalipun menatapku. Lihatlah aku, Sasuke-kun. OneShot. Warning inside. RnR?


**Disclaimer : Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Miss typo(s), Chara PoV.**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst.**

**Rate : T**

**-Sorry I Left You-**

* * *

Selasa, 15 maret. Ini sudah hari ke empat bagiku menemani Sakura yang masih terbaring lemah di ranjang pasien semenjak dua minggu lalu. Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas perubahan wajahnya yang semakin memucat dari hari ke hari, dia terus menutup kelopak matanya seolah enggan membiarkan _emerald _itu ternodai dengan busuknya dunia, dan dia juga membiarkan bibir itu semakin mongering—tak lagi memperlihatkan senyuman yang terlapis _lipgloss_ _strawberry_ itu. Dia koma, karena penyakitnya. Ya, penyakit mematikan.

Penyakit itu adalah penyebab rambut lembut kebanggaannya, mahkotanya—menipis dari hari ke hari. Kau tahu? Efek samping dari _kemoterapi_ yang disaran kan oleh para dokter itu pada Sakura. Kanker. Tidak, aku tidak mau memberitahukan kanker apa itu, jenis nya, maupun stadiumnya. Karena itu membuatku merasa bersalah pada Sakura.

Aku terus memperhatikannya, gestur tubuhnya, lekuk wajahnya. Namun dia masih tetap terdiam tak bergeming sedikitpun. Mengacuhkanku yang selalu menemaninya. Tak jarang bagiku untuk sekedar mengajaknya bicara dan berbagi cerita. Aku berharap dia akan memberikanku respon, walau sekecil apa-pun itu aku akan sangat bersyukur.

"Sakura, aku datang."

Ah, Sasuke. "_Okaeri~_" Pria itu Uchiha Sasuke-_kun_. Dia selalu datang setiap hari. Tidak peduli betapa sibuknya dia dengan pekerjaan di kantornya sebagai direktur muda. Dia selalu menyempatkan waktunya untuk menemui sang kekasih—Sakura, tentu saja. Dengan membawa sebuket bunga yang terus ia genggam. Sebelum buket itu di letakan di meja yang berada di sebelah ranjang Sakura. Seperti kemarin dia membawa mawar, dan sekarang membawa tulip, selalu bunga yang mengertikan 'cinta'. Setidaknya, tidakah kau ingin mencoba memberi bunga yang berarti kesehatan seperti err—anyelir—mungkin? Ah, sepertinya aku harus belajar lebih banyak tentang bunga.

"Kau sangat beruntung." Aku berucap lirih. Tentu saja pada Sakura.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa sebelum kedatanganku ada yang menjengukmu, hn?" Kau mengatakan itu karena kau melihat buket bunga lain di mejanya bukan, Sasuke-_kun_? Dan kau tahu itu masih segar dan baru. Kau selalu tau, dan selalu memperhatikan. Aku hanya terdiam, karena itu bukan pemberianku.

"Apa itu _Dobe_? Atau Ino?"

Apa yang akan terjadi bila aku mengatakan bunga itu pemberian dari Sasori-_kun_? Uh, aku tidak ingin membayangkan kemungkinan apa yang akan terjadi. Lebih baik aku diam dan menutup mulutku.

"Sakura, kau ingat drama yang selalu kau tonton itu? Aku merekamnya untukmu. Jadi saat kau bangun, kau tidak perlu panik karena melewatkan acara kesukaanmu itu."

Maksudmu _Itazura na _kiss? Kau serius merekamnya untuk Sakura, eh? Sebelumnya kau selalu mengatakan tidak tertarik dengan drama-drama percintaan yang cengeng itu, _huh_.

Tapi perkataannya membuatku terkekeh pelan—dan semoga Sasuke-_kun _tak menyadari tawaku. Kau tahu Sasuke-_kun_? Kau terlihat bawel saat ini. Ya kau selalu tampak hangat bila bersama Sakura, pangeran es. Harusnya aku tidak heran dengan hal itu.

Senyumku seketika memudar, saat melihatmu menatap Sakura dengan wajah sendu. Kau tidak bisa menutupi kesedihan mu. Jemari mu kau gerakan untuk mengusap rambutnya—dan semakin membuatmu tersiksa melihat helaian itu terhempas dari akarnya. Menamparmu untuk kembali dalam kenyataan pahit ini.

Aku memalingkan wajahku. Wajah sendu Sasuke-_kun_ membuat batinku teriris nyeri. "Dia tidak apa-apa Sasuke-_kun_. Dia tidak apa-apa." Ucapku mencoba menenangkannya. Apa benar ini akan baik-baik saja?

Aku berdiri dari tempatku. Untuk mempersilahkan Sasuke-_kun_ menggantikan tempatku dan terduduk tepat di samping Sakura.

Aku melangkah ke arah jendela. Membiarkan kepalaku bersandar pada bingkai jendela tua ini. Di luar sana, langit begitu cerah, suara riang anak-anak pun cukup terdengar ramai. Membuatku merasa iri. Keadaan diluar sana berbanding terbalik dengan yang ada di ruangan ini.

Kutolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat keadaan Sasuke-_kun_. Dia hanya terdiam. Memegang erat telapak tangan Sakura yang di sandarkan pada keningnya. Dia seperti sedang memohon. Memohon untuk kesembuhan Sakura.

_Kami-sama_, tidak bisakah kau mengabulkan keinginan, Sasuke-_kun_? Untukku.

Aku tidak pernah melihat wajah Sasuke-_kun_ yang sefrustasi ini.

Aku kembali menatap pemandangan dari kaca jendela ini. "_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_? Mau berapa lama kau disini? Apa kau ingin menelantarkan berkas-berkas bodohmu itu? Biar aku yang menjaga Sakura untukmu. Percayalah."

Sasuke-_kun_ melepas pegangannya pada jemari Sakura dan mulai beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia mengambil jas yang sebelumnya ia lepaskan. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Sasuke-_kun_ menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan kecupan kecil pada kening Sakura. "Aku akan datang lagi besok."

Ya. Kau pasti akan datang.

"Untuk sekarang, serahkan padaku." Aku tersenyum—menyambut kepergiaannya.

"_Itterasai_, Sasuke-_kun_."

Aku tak peduli bila kau tak menjawabku, tapi paling tidak tataplah aku sebelum kau pergi, bodoh. Tidakkah kau mengerti perasaanku?

Aku kembali menatap wajah Sakura. Kau semakin pucat, eh? Bukankah kau seharusnya merasa lebih baik saat kekasihmu datang?

Menatap miris. Itu yang aku lakukan.

"Ku mohon bangunlah. Hanya kau yang dapat menghilangkan wajah sedih Sasuke-_kun_. Hanya kau yang dapat membuatnya kembali tersenyum." Hatiku terasa hampa. Bibirku terasa kelu. Ku dekatkan tubuhku pada Sakura hingga jarak diantara kami semakin menipis. Dan kubisikan padanya—

"Kumohon, karena dia adalah orang yang sangat ku cintai. Melebihi siapapun."

Dan di saat itu juga—

—tangisanku terpecahkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari terus berlalu, dan setiap hari dia selalu mengunjungimu, menjengukmu. Dia—Sasuke_-kun_. Pria yang sangat ku cintai.

Aku ingat, kemarin Ino datang untuk melihat keadaan Sakura. Dia membawa hadiah—memberikan dan memakaikan penghangat kepala yang ia rajut sendiri. Untuk sahabatnya. Untuk Sakura—yang saat ini telah kehilangan mahkota indahnya.

Hadiah dari Ino sangat manis. Tapi tidak cukup untuk menutupi wajah pucat Sakura. Tubuhnya juga semakin mengurus. Bibirnya mengering. Tidak hanya mahkota kebanggaannya. Sakura juga kehilangan alis dan bulu matanya. Membuat dirinya tampak seperti orang asing, bagiku.

Hari ini Sasuke-_kun_ datang. Tanpa membawa apapun seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Tidak ada bunga, buah, boneka—hanya dia tampak lebih lesu dari sebelumnya. Dan sepertinya dia kurang tidur. Atau memang tidak tidur? Apa pola makannya teratur? Ini membuatku semakin cemas. Keadaan Sasuke-_kun_ semakin memburuk. Ini salahmu Sakura!

Lagi—aku beranjak dari tempatku dan membiarkan Sasuke-_kun_ mengambil alih. Dan aku segera berdiri di belakangnya. Menatap punggung itu yang semakin rapuh.

"Sakura..."

Sasuke-_kun_ berucap lirih. Ah! Aku yakin aku mendengar suaranya yang terasa parau!

"Kumohon sadarlah Sakura..."

Tangan-tangan itu semakin menggenggam erat telapak tangan Sakura. Namun tak ada respon.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura. Aku sangat mencintaimu, sayang..."

Sasuke-_kun_ tertunduk. Tubuhnya bergetar. Dan dia—

—menangis?

Aku menutup mulutku tak percaya. Oh Tuhan, Sasuke-_kun_ menangis!? Selama ini dia terlihat tegar. Apa saat ini dia sudah mencapai batasnya?

Bendunganku pun ikut meluap. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke-_kun_ menangis, membuatku juga ikut menangis. _Baka da yo ne_? Aku memang cengeng. Ingin ku lakukan sesuatu agar Sasuke-_kun_ lebih tenang. Apapun itu, aku ingin lakukan apapun! Tapi—tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk menenangkannya saat ini. Aku terlalu bodoh.

Ini menyakitkan. Aku lelah. Aku—

—Aku tidak tahan lagi.

"Berhentilah menangis Sasuke! Kau bodoh! Kau pria idiot yang lemah! Kau bukan Sasuke yang selama ini ku kenal! Dia kuat, dia tegar, dia selalu bisa mengatasi masalahnya! Tapi kau—siapa kau!? Pria lemah!" Aku berpaling dari Sasuke dan menatap benci pada Sakura. "Dan kau Sakura, cepatlah bangun dan sadarkan Sasuke, hanya kau—HANYA KAU YANG BISA MEMBUATNYA BAHAGIA! BANGUN BODOH!"

Aku terjatuh. Menangis tersedu-sedu. Apa yang aku lakukan? Aku tak tahan lagi. Aku tidak bisa menahan beban ini lagi. Aku tidak ingin melihat Sasuke-_kun_ menangis. Aku tidak ingin melihat dia menderita. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku sungguh tidak tahan lagi. Aku lelah. Aku—

Ingin menyerah.

"Sakura! Sakura! Tidak, lepaskan aku, idiot! Aku ingin melihat kekasihku!"

Apa? Ada apa? Aku terlalu sibuk menangis dan memikirkan perasaanku sampai aku tidak menyadari bahwa ruangan ini semakin sesak. Para perawat dan dokter itu berlarian panik. "Tu-tunggu, sebenarnya ada apa?"

"He-hei! Jangan mengabaikanku dan jelaskan apa yang terjadi!"

"Ah! Sasuke-_kun!?_"Aku menatap Sasuke-_kun_ yang tengah di pegangi oleh dua penjaga dengan pakaian putih perawat. Aku berdiri. Mencoba menghampiri dua penjaga itu dan memaksa mereka untuk melepaskan Sasuke-_kun_. Tapi—langkahku terhenti. Aku terlalu fokus pada Sasuke-_kun_ hingga tak menyadari bahwa Sakura mengalami kondisi—kritis.

Tubuhnya mengejang. Mulut, hidung, serta telinganya memuntahkan darah. Membuat para perawat dan dokter semakin panik dengan keadaannya. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya bisa terdiam kaku sebagai saksi bisu dengan apa yang terjadi dalam ruangan ini.

Aku dapat melihat, berbagai perlengkapan medis telah mereka kerahkan. Aku dapat mendengar suara riuh kepanikan yang menyakitkan telingaku. Aku dapat rasakan kepedihan yang menyelimuti diri Sasuke-_kun_. Dan dia tidak menyerah. Dia tidak putus asa. Dia terus meronta, memanggil nama Sakura tanpa henti.

Yang kutahu Sasuke-_kun_ itu kuat. Dia bisa dengan mudah menghempaskan dua penjaga itu dalam sekali hentakan.

Dan yang ku tahu Sasuke-_kun_ itu lemah terhadap satu hal. Yaitu Sakura—

—yang membuatnya menjadi selemah ini.

Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum miris. Kulangkahkan kaki ku kearah Sasuke-_kun_. Namun, _Onyx_ nya terus menatap kearah Sakura, seolah mengabaikanku.

Merasa tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Saat ini aku hanya berdiri di samping Sasuke-_kun_, sembari meremas pakaian yang kukenakan. Aku menatap kearah Sakura yang masih berjuang melawan masa kritisnya. Bohong bila aku mengatakan kalau aku tidak takut. Aku sangat takut. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan tangisanku. Aku takut.

Saat ku buka mataku. Ketakutaku semakin memuncak. Kulihat garis hijau terbentang lurus pada alat _elektrokardiograf_. Tidak ada tanda kehidupan. Tidak ada detak jantung. Dengan ini...

Apa dengan ini—Sakura dinyatakan meninggal?

"Tidak. Tidak! Sakura sadarlah! Kumohon sayang, bangunlah! Kau bisa bertahan! Kau bisa Sakura! Kau bisa!"

"Percuma saja, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Tidak! Sakura dengarkan aku! Sakura! Haruno Sakura ku perintahkan kau untuk bangun!"

Aku mengepalkan tanganku. Untuk kali ini saja aku ingin memeluk Sasuke. Untuk kali ini saja aku ingin benar-benar meraihnya. Untuk kali ini saja aku ingin menyentunya. Untuk kali ini.

_Untuk yang terakhir kalinya._

Tapi tidak bisa. Tubuhku menembus tubuhmu. Aku tidak bisa memelukmu. Aku tidak bisa meraihmu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menyentuhmu. Aku bodoh. Aku benar-benar tidak berguna. Tidak bisa diandalkan. Maafkan aku Sasuke-_kun_. Aku selalu merepotkanmu. Membuatmu marah. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membalas semua kebaikanmu. Tapi aku ingin kau tahu—

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_. Teruslah hidup, untukku. Selamat tinggal."

—bisikan terakhirku, sebelum aku benar-benar menghilang.

Kuharap kau mendengarnya.

Sasuke-_kun_.

"Sakura! Aku mencintaimu sayang—jangan tinggalkan aku. AAAAARRRGHH!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jumat, 26 april. Hari terakhir bagiku untuk berada disampingmu.

**-Sorry I Left You-**

**Owari**

* * *

**A/N** : Sejujurnya aku galau ngetik ini. GALAAAAUUU, tapi ya mau gimana lagi *ditampar reader* fict ini terinspirasi dari salah satu postingan cerita di fp CPI (maaf lupa judulnya apa) terus kepikiran buat bikin fict SasuSaku dengan Sakura yang diambang antara hidup dan mati. Dan jadilah **Sorry I Left You** yang masih buat aku galau. Gimana menurut kalian sendiri? Riview?

Baru cek rivew dan banyak yang salah paham sama siapa tokoh/sudut pandang 'aku' sendiri ya... bagi yang login udah ku jepasin lewat PM. Dan maaf sebelumnya karena telat ngasih penjelasan. Sebenernya tokoh 'aku; sendiri itu ya 'Sakura' atau jiwa Sakura yang lepas dari raga/tubuhnya. Jadi itu bukan OC atau chara lainnya. Dan Sakura sendiri bukan tokoh sampingan, karna dia itu si 'aku'.

Ada yang nanya kalo tokoh si 'aku' itu Sakura, kenapa dia iri? karna walaupun dia itu Sakura sendiri, tapi dia gak bisa rasain sentuhan Sasuke, kasih sayang Sasuke, perhatian Sasuke karna dia hanya sebatas 'roh' itu yang buat dia iri sama raga/tubuhnya sendiri. Dia (roh Sakura) deket dan selalu memperhatikan Sasuke tapi dia gak bisa ngelakuin apa-apa karna dia sadar kalau dia hanya sebatas 'roh' yang keluar dari tubuhnya sendiri hingga raganya gak bisa bertahan (meninggal).

Jadi intinya tokoh 'Aku' itu Sakura Haruno..

maaf sebelunya bagi yang salah paham atau kurang jelas dan udah riview sebelumnya, makasih atas kritikannya juga... bermanfaat kok. Aku juga ngaku salah karna lupa ngasih penjelasan siapa tokoh 'aku' itu sendiri. Lain kali bakal lebih hati-hati. Maaf dan terima kasih.

kalo masih ada pertanyaan silahkan pm atau riview

**-Nieru**


End file.
